


The Freezing Alchemist

by solomivan



Series: The War and Love [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Blind!Anna, Bloodbending (Avatar), Broken Bones, Cousin Incest, Dark!Elsa, Dark!Kristoff, Don't copy to another site, Elsanna - Freeform, Eye Trauma, F/F, Fix-It, Injury Recovery, Interrogation, Missing Scene, Murder, Permanent Injury, Possession, Post-Canon, Serious Injuries, War, dark!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: "Then Elsa reported, 'Ma'am, the Bjorgman brothers called. They told me they would be here in half an hour.''Rest, First Lieutenant,' Anna waved her hand. 'I remind you to call me Anna when we’re alone. Is there any information about their mission?''Yes. The good news, they accomplished it. The bad news, it was fulfilledin their usual style,' said Elsa."





	1. A General's Working Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we haunt ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506151) by [sekalaista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekalaista/pseuds/sekalaista). 

> All characters and worlds owned by their creators, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> It's an Elsanna story where Anna and Elsa are cousins.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna manages her office routine and remembers some events before the Ishval War.

**The present time (part one)**

Anna took the papers and began to read them, quickly flicking through them with her index finger. The first document told her to inspect her army. She imagined how that would be. Several companies of cadets would be marching past a reviewing party for inspection purposes. On the command of "eyes right," the cadets would turn their head and eyes towards the ranking officer as they passed the reviewing party. After that, each soldier would salute the officers on the reviewing stand. Despite being unable to see anyone, Anna would give all commands. 

The second document was a report from her spies about the international situation. They found Xing was planning to cooperate with Drachma against Creta and dictate the terms of trade. Xerxes had decided to broker a political alliance with Aerugo because of the unfair and unfavorable treaty. Some minor countries rearranged their borders. 

When Anna took the next paper, she heard a short beep from the conference phone. Anna pressed the button to take the call. "_Good day, ma'am. I brought you new documents, as you requested,_" said her elder cousin Elsa. 

"Come in," ordered Anna. 

First Lieutenant Elsa Hawkeye always was the oldest friend and a trusted aide of Anna Mustang. After the latter lost her vision because of the attack, the former became her devoted bodyguard. 

Anna heard quiet but confident steps, which were characteristic of all snipers due to their training. After that was a barely audible rustle from a uniform and a stack of paper. Elsa stopped and clicked her heels. Then she reported, "Ma'am, the Bjorgman brothers called. They told me they would be here in half an hour." 

"Rest, First Lieutenant,' Anna waived her right hand. "I remind you to call me Anna when we're alone. Is there any information about their mission?" 

"Yes. The good news, they accomplished it. The bad news, it was fulfilled _in their usual style_," said Elsa. Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. "_In their usual style_" was a polite way to say "melodramatically and with many injuries." 

"Should I read the reports aloud or retype them in Braille?" asked Elsa 

"Do the latter by tomorrow morning. Now just tell me briefly what they are about," said Anna. 

"Fa Mulan, The Empress of Xing, writes that her army developed a new weapon called an anti-materiel rifle. It can be used against light armor vehicles, concrete barricades, and buildings due to its ammunition with payloads. It also has a larger calibre than a standard rifle (12.7mm against 5.56mm or 7.62mm). The laboratory tests of this invention were successful. Fa Mulan suggests performing a joint military exercise next week to try it in real combats," reported Elsa. 

"Reply to her that we agree to this offer. In case of success, we should buy some such rifles and use them as a sample for our own. Then we'll create an extra unit in the squadron of snipers for this weapon," answered Anna. 

"Alice, Queen of the United Kingdom of Pendleton, invites us to her fiftieth birthday. Gala dinner and tea with Heads of State and other officials will be tomorrow at 5 o'clock," Elsa read from the next paper. 

Anna was interested, "Who'll be there besides us?" 

"The Xerxesian Queen Marisol, Drachman President Anastasia Romanova, Ishvalan Sultana Jasmine, to name some," listed Elsa. 

"In that case, I accept the invitation. At this event I will wear all my medals, especially those commemorating the victories over the countries of said rulers," said Anna. 

"Admiral Ariel Havfruen reports that after placing a transmitter and receiver on opposite banks of the Glomm, researchers discovered that ships passing through the radio beam path caused the received signal to fade in and out. The scientists suggested this phenomenon might be used to measure the range, angle, or velocity of objects," continued Elsa. 

"It'll be useful for both military and civil services. With its help we'll be able to detect targets and obstacles, measure altitudes, determine weather and many other different applications. Tell the engineers to try to build devices capable of all these things. I'll wait for their results by next year," commented Anna. "Is there anything else in your papers today ?" 

"No, Anna, that's all for this moment. I'll report if any new information occurs," answered Elsa. 

Anna made a small wave with her right hand, "You are dismissed, Elsa. Now I should think about my upcoming conversation with the Bjorgman brothers about various issues." 

After that, she listened to Elsa leave and closed the door. Anna remembered the first time she had found out about these brothers. It was practically one year ago when the youngest of them applied to be a State Alchemist. 

* * *

**One year ago**

"Major Mustang, you are requested by Brigadier General Grand to participate in an extensive examination process of a new candidate for the position of State Alchemist. His file will be delivered to you tomorrow," said the Flame Alchemist Isaac McDougal, when he met Anna in the HQ corridor. 

"Who is this person?" asked Anna. 

"Kristoff Bjogman. His teacher Izumi Curtis writes in her recommendation that the student is special due to some not so severe impairments and extraordinary abilities," answered Isaac. 

"Who will evaluate him?" enquired Anna. 

Isaac began to list, "In an hour you'll check his written test, while Major Royce will perform a psychological examination. This evening a military board consisting of me, you, Major General Armstrong, and Major Comanche will inspect his practical skills." 

Anna knew why personal files would be sent after an examination. It was the usual procedure to prevent discrimination by any factors such as age, mentors, the place of origin, etc. Before this practice, her teacher's teacher had to twice apply to the State Alchemist position due to being from the country which practically destroyed the examiner's town. 

The next hour, Anna was checking the written test. All tasks were done correctly. There was no wrong alchemical reaction, all military questions were answered correctly with all the necessary information. Anna noticed how the handwriting changed during the work as if not one but two people answered: neat letters similar to a printed style answered some questions and an awkward scrawl answered others. The style sometimes also varied. She gave the highest mark to Kristoff and started to wait for the practical examination. Anna remembered that her written test had been excellent likewise because she had diligently studied different guides and variants from the previous years. 

She heard a knock on the door. "You can come in," responded Anna. It was the Metal Alchemist Giolio Comanche. 

He entered the room and smiled, "So, how do you feel now that you'll be on the other side of the examination table?" 

Anna shrugged, "It's a new situation for me, but I'll manage it fine. It is slightly funny you graded my exam and now you'll grade the exam with me." 

Giolio said, "You always excel at everything. I still remember how you successfully passed your own practical demonstration despite being only eight years old. You perfectly controlled your ability when you created tiny snowmen and destroyed the brass statue attacking you. It is because of your ice power you were appointed your code name 'The Freezing Alchemist.' Your total calmness was peculiar. You became the youngest Major and the youngest State Alchemist. No one has broken this record yet." 

Anna commented, "My cousin and I were fast learners and hard-working students with very good mentors. We were taught to resist unnecessary emotions because they could cloud our minds and lead to serious mistakes. 'Conceal, don't feel' was the mnemonic phrase to remember said principle."After I was ranked, it was a pleasant feeling, when young men and women two or three times older than me saluted and called me 'ma'am.' There was another good thing - nobody hurt, insulted or offended me. Because who wants to do that to the person who can explode your heart or head? Only one idiot tried to mock me, and I froze his brain. His death was recorded as suicide," continued Anna. She realized she talked and forgotten about the time. She asked Giolio, "Are we late?" 

He calmed her, "No, there are two minutes left until the last part of the examination will begin. We should take our places and invite the participant." 

They walked to the table and sat on their chairs. The rest of the military board were already waiting for them. Anna pressed the button calling the examinee, "Mister Bjorgman you can come in." 

When Kristoff entered the room, Anna noticed that despite being roughly 15 years old, he was tall and broad-shouldered. He wore a bright red, long-sleeved cloak, with a white fur trim around the hood. The tail came down to his upper calves. His leather boots and its soles, his trousers and shirt were black, but his gloves were white. Kristoff's blond hair was cut short at the front and tied in a braid at the back. 

"Mister Bjorgman, please get close to the table and tell us your full name, and your alchemical specialty, if you have any," requested the General Alchemist Olivier Mira Armstrong. When the boy walked to the examiners, Isaac saw a glimpse of automail limbs - the right arm and the left leg - with the brand in the form of two arms, opened for hugs. It was a mark belonging to one of the famous engineers - Olaf Snømann. 

"Kristoff Bjorgman," answered the young man. Then he added with a changed voice, "And Sven Bjorgman." 

Isaac clarified, "Are you his other personality?" 

Sven explained, "No, I'm his elder brother. There was a lab incident ten years ago, in which our parents died, Kris was injured, and my body was destroyed. To save me, he inserted my soul and my mind into his body. We have only a general alchemical power without any specifications." 

Olivier said, "We are sorry for your loss. Now we should check your practical skills. Major Comanche, please prepare the initial object." As she finished, Giolio took several small silver balls out of his pocket and put them on the table. He held his hand over them, turning them into a large flat dish. He gave it to the brothers. 

Anna asked the boy, "You can begin your demonstration." 

By merely touching his palms together, he created an energy circulation with his arms and transmuted using his own will as a substitute for the necessary runes. The dish became a wood sculpture: an ice harvester with six tentacles instead of hands sawing the ice blocks. After that, the young man clapped his hands again and this macabre figure transformed into a cute china kitten and then turned back into the silver balls. Giolio put them in his pocket. 

Isaac told brothers, "Now we'll test your combat skills." Anna created an ice giant and made it move towards them. They instinctively created plenty of long spikes from the walls, floor, and ceiling crushing the enemy into tiny fragments. 

Olivier told Kristoff, "You successfully passed the final part of your examination. Now you are officially a State Alchemist with the code name 'the Steel Alchemist.' Your military rank is Major. You'll have all corresponding privileges and obligations." She awarded him a specially printed certificate of achievement along with the silver pocket watch engraved with the symbol of the State Alchemist program - the Amestrian Dragon circumscribed in a polygram. "This pocket watch is both identification of the carrier as a State Alchemist and their alchemical amplifier," she explained to the brothers. 

All members of the military board congratulated them. Nobody knew that by next month Amestris would have already participated in the Ishval War. 


	2. The Ishval War (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "**Decree #306 of 15 April 1901 issued by the Amestrian head of state, President King Bradley.**
> 
> All Ishvalan soldiers in the Amestris army are stripped of their conscription and announced a potential threat to our country and must be placed under arrest before establishing the presence of any contact with the enemy. Any collaborator or deserter will be shot. All alchemists will be sent into the front lines of the Ishval War to serve as human weapons. All men and women from fifteen to fifty are required to attend the recruitment center. All civilian medical staff and engineers are drafted for military service. Alongside Non-State Alchemists they will be automatically given the military rank of Captain and all the considerable military authority and government influence that comes with it."

Anna finished a shooting test, scoring 100  out of 100 an d prepared to start the hand-to-hand combat exercise in five minutes. Such training was mandatory for every soldier including State Alchemists in case they were incapable of using their abilities. Suddenly, a siren blared twice. The voice of the president announced, “ _ This is a genuine threat, not a drill. All middle and senior military personnel should immediately come into the main meeting room. _ ”  All the soldiers were shocked to hear this. It meant a serious attack, maybe even a war.

When Anna arrived she was amazed to see President King Bradley himself. He rarely visited the HQ, preferring to oversee the management from his residence. He began to talk, "Today Ishval has declared war against Amestris. As you are aware the relationship between our countries was not entirely smooth. The following circumstance gave rise to the conflict: one of their children came to our military disposition closer than was permitted. As a result, she was shot. Now we're investigating if it is a provocation. That's why I've issued a special decree."

King Bradley called his assistant and she gave him a document. The president read it.

" ** Decree #306 of 15 April 1901 issued by the Amestrian head of state, President King Bradley. **

All Ishvalan soldiers in the Amestris army are stripped of their conscription and announced a potential threat to our country and must be placed under arrest before establishing the presence of any contact with the enemy. Any collaborator or deserter will be shot. All alchemists will be sent into the front lines of the Ishval War to serve as human weapons. All men and women from fifteen to fifty are required to attend the recruitment center. All civilian medical staff and engineers are drafted for military service. They, alongside Non-State Alchemists, will be automatically given the military rank of Captain and all the considerable military authority and government influence that comes with it. "

After King Bradley finished this paper, he ordered to immediately begin all necessary preparations: an increase of troops near the borders, transportation of all staff, weapons, and vehicles into the enemy's territory, and opening the registration of all new soldiers and officers. Then he quit the HQ.

Anna thought about some dubious moments in the speech. There was no mention of the border crossing. Was the killing deliberate or accidental? It was unclear if there were any oral warnings and shots in the air before the murder. Maybe the President was simply mistaken but he didn't say whose provocation it was. Ishavalans could easily create the reason for the war. However, it might be Amestris' work because King Bradley had said once, 'There has to be a war, otherwise how would we win it? We all require a small victorious war.'

Anna chose to investigate the situation before she went to Ishval. To avoid any suspicion she called Elsa who was near the shooting and asked, "Does anyone from your or your neighbouring fire teams remember who was in the last watch?"

Elsa answered, "Yes, Major Mustang, I do. It was Private Senbō. Interestingly, nobody saw him after the incident. It was found out he was a fake with stolen and modified documents. Now Senbō is wanted, but by now he probably changed his identity again and could be anywhere."

Anna thanked her cousin and asked her to use only her name, not rank, in private conversations. Elsa said, "Anna, I'll try to keep in mind your wish but sometimes I might call you in a more familiar official manner. I wish to discuss one more thing with you. As you know, I love you. I remember how yesterday you confessed your love for me, and I told you it was mutual. It's always a relief when your feelings are reciprocated. I have adored your intelligence, courage and responsible behavior since our childhood. I am afraid one of us might die during this war, so will you marry me? We can use my parents' rings. May I kiss you?"

Anna replied, "Yes, of course, you may kiss me. I have similar feelings. Thank you very much for your compliments. I have enjoyed the same quality in you for all my life. I'll marry you as soon as possible. We should try on the rings first." The cousins kissed quickly, to at least have a nice memory of this moment.

***

The next morning it was declared by the radio that the trucks for the soldiers were ready. Several of these vehicles had a spare tire behind and no roof to better observe and exert control over the situation. In one of them was Kristoff, Elsa, and her fire team. In another was Anna, Isaac, and some of their subordinates. When the Bjorgman brothers noticed this, they said, "Now we have a song of ice and fire in our current game of thrones." They saw a lot of familiar faces: their teacher Izumi Curtis, their mechanic and close friend Olaf, Captain Maes Hughes and many others.

Within a few minutes Kristoff's truck came to the border. Several guards attempted to stop them, but Elsa shot them with her pistol. Sven turned anti-tank obstacles and nets of barbed spikes into dust. When the Amestrian soldiers entered the city the Bjorgman brothers registered a pamphlet on the wall: "Fight for the peaceful future of you and your children! We do not let the enemy destroying us! These sneaky and dangerous beasts will be quickly crushed! We must save our country!" Below said phrases were images of Ishvalans smashing a worm similar to the Amestrian Dragon. Also, there was an Ouroboros – the snake biting its tail – and the words "Concerned people."

Elsa noticed how Kristoff winced. He explained, "Ten years ago the most radical members of this group known as 'Deadly Sins' coerced my father into creating the Philosopher's Stone for them. My father tried to do it. Unfortunately, the result was blew up in the middle of an experiment causing the fire and, as a result, an explosion of flammable gas tanks. The debris instantly killed my parents."

Kristoff stopped for a moment, remembering what happened after. "Our home collapsed like a house of cards. My arm and my leg were ripped off by heavy wall fragments, which also totally smashed Sven. To save him I used my blood mixed with his to draw a Transmutation Circle above our hearts, combined with an Array to transfer his mind and his soul into my body. To prevent complete blood loss I cauterized my wounds with my alchemical power and then I passed out."

Elsa said, "Sir, I express my condolences for you. Can you clarify for me some details in your story?"

Kristoff agreed, "Yes, what do you want to know? Also, just Kristoff is okay."

Elsa asked him, "Why would the terrorists call themselves in such strange manner? Shouldn’t the Philosopher's Stone be indestructible? Was this alchemy very difficult for you, when you were just a five year old kid? Could you tell me what happened after?"

Kristoff answered, "These radicals want to purify the world by 'absorbing its sins into themselves' and killing all sinners. Yes, a true philosopher's stone should be unbreakable. However, my father wanted to fool these people because said artifact required not only human blood but a lot of human sacrifices, and he didn't want a massacre. He hoped the counterfeit would be more than enough for 'Deadly Sins,' so they would stop their attacks. My parents taught my brother and me alchemy since we were two and always allowed us to read all their science books."

Kristoff continued his story. "When I regained consciousness, I found myself in the hospital surrounded by my old friend Olaf, his grandmother Bulda and his parents, Yuriy and Sarah. Bulda said that she had heard the blast and called Yuriy and Sarah who provided first aid. Olaf and his granny created custom full steel automail prosthetics while I was unconscious and tattooed on all my blood symbols to prevent their disappearance. Now I just need to add my blood to them only once every few weeks. Everyone said I would recover in three months, but I did it in one month due to intensive exercises, constant treatment, and psychological help. I trained myself and Sven to completely control our body. We learned how to switch our minds as required, too."

Elsa added, "Then you came to your parent's dear friend Izumi Curtis, so she would condition your body, teach you advanced alchemy and various professional combat skills. You were her first students in several years. I know her educational principle: 'You are tasked, you must do it, no matter how. To survive this process is a pleasant but unnecessary bonus.' During these workouts, you found out you can perform alchemical transmutation without a drawn Transmutation Circle because you had a clinical death and saw the Gate, like Izumi herself. When she discovered your new ability she wrote a recommendation to the army for your application to the State Alchemist program because she wanted you to use your abilities to the benefit of the others."

Sven was interested. "How do know about this part of our lives?"

Elsa answered, "I met your mentor shortly before your examination, and she described her new prodigies. I am a friend of her husband Sig. He was in my fire team before his demilitarization due to a concussion."

The Bjorgman Brothers suddenly noticed someone looking at them. Without hesitation, they created a wall of the asphalt, which was hit by the bullet. Elsa noticed a sniper at the minaret reloading his rifle and shot him with her own, despite the fact that he was practically on the edge of maximum distance.

When the truck arrived at the administration building one of the soldiers noticed several Ishvalans buying guns and grenades from the street vendor. Elsa ordered the driver to pull over because the seller looked familiar. He was like Senbo except for the style of his hair and clothes. In a moment Sven turned all enemies and their weapons into rose petals and the Amestrians shot the suspect's knees to prevent his escape.

Elsa came to him and said, "We need to talk. I believe we can at least explain the situation related to the killing of the child and that caused this war. But first, tell us your real name."

He shrugged, "I just a humble merchandiser, Ling Yao. I simply do my business and know nothing but only official facts about this situation."

Elsa kicked his injured knee. "Really? Then how do you explain that you had been seen with your stuff near our army right after the shooting and disappearance of that soldier that looked suspiciously like you? Please, don't insult my intelligence by saying it was a coincidence."

Ling winced with pain. "All right. Yes, it was me who shot the kid. It was a deliberate action. I murdered her without any warning when she hadn't even crossed the border. I knew it would lead to the war, which is good for my profit because of more opportunities to sell anything for a much higher price."

Sven saw people were shocked after this admission and asked, "How could you infiltrate our army? We have a strict checking of our soldiers. Yet you somehow did it."

Ling said, "I simply know several useful people. They had their own ways to do what they wanted. I prefer not to be interested in the methods of others. I left my money in a predetermined location and in a week I received all documents and the note with the instructions."

Elsa noticed that Ling still wasn’t giving a complete answer and decided to find out more information. She came to the seller, grabbed the fingers on his left hand, between which was a small Ouroboros tattoo, and sharply bent them backward. Ling screamed from the pain.

When the pain soothed a little, he began speaking. "I'm a Xingese agent. My Emperor Chi-Fu gave me the task to weaken both Amestris and Ishval, so he could easily dictate his own trade conditions to them or even conquer these countries. My government told me a lot of people in your army had already been bribed to help me in my mission: Doctor Tucker to perform my medical examination, Lieutenant General Grumman to approve my candidacy, and many others, whose name I don't know."

Kristoff punched Ling in his face. "You are also a terrorist from 'Deadly Sins'. They execute anyone with their sacred symbol drawn without their approval. You are their spy and a bomber. I remember now that you have been near almost every terrorist attack since the last decade. Maybe you could say anything about your group because we'll murder you anyway, but how painless and quickly that happens will depend only on you."

Ling continued his speech. "We communicated through intermediaries. Each of us was a separate agent receiving orders from our leader. Those attacks and this war were parts of plan: to form an enormous Transmutation Circle to create the Philosopher's stone. It'll break alchemical laws, and we'll have a godlike power to make the world ideal."

Kristoff clapped his hands and enjoyed Ling being slowly morphed into a solid steel statue and then transformed into the asphalt. Elsa said they now needed to speak with the mayor of this town, after that to rejoin with other soldiers and think about what to do next given the new information. After that, she heard the order to head into the capital and help with peace enforcement.

***

When they left that town and arrived at the next, they were stopped by enemy soldiers. Their leader started to draw a Transmutation Array in the air for an attack, when suddenly all said foes instantly burned to ashes. Elsa looked back and saw the Flaming Alchemist lowering his left hand. "Thank for your help, Major McDougal.” 

“Please, report your situation," said Sven

Isaac told him. "We were ambushed and met rather serious resistance. One of our privates was murdered and two were lightly injured. Major Mustang pierced the heads and hearts of the attacking squad with icicles. Several minutes later I blew up the stone and metal barricades. In a moment Major Mustang instantly froze dead the entire enemy platoon and exploded the ice."

Anna added, "We saw the patrols in remote streets. To keep them from raising the alarm, I provided a slow and stealthy death for them by disabling their internal organs. When we were on our way to the mayor's residence I noticed the guards near the door. To prevent them from giving us any extra attention I turned them into my puppets by controlling their blood. They silently killed each other. Then we told the mayor that we'd spare innocent lives if there is no resistance, and we have a free passage to the border with the neighboring city. What about you, Major Bjorgman and Warrant Officer Hawkeye? Did you have any difficulties?"

Elsa answered, "I shot the enemy sniper and found out that the private who caused this war was a Xingese agent and a terrorist from 'Deadly Sins'. He was helped by a large number of Amestrian officers, including Grumman and Tucker."

Anna commented, "It explains the ambush on our route, known only by the top brass. If our commanders betrayed us, we must kill them. I have a plan to get rid of Grumman, but we need help from Major General Armstrong and her subordinates in Fort Briggs. We need to track down Tucker and eliminate him."

Elsa said, "It is necessary to determine who besides them are involved in it. I’m thinking about the President himself: his absence from the office coincides with several terrorist attacks. It was also he who developed your route."

Kristoff questioned her, "Do you want to commit treason?"

Isaac answered, "It's not treason – we should shoot all collaborators. Doctor Tucker has been living nearby for two years. He came here after he applied for the State Alchemist position but failed a psychological evaluation. He was discharged from military service for not having a stable enough mind. I know where his house is, I'll talk to him." After that Isaac went to the second building on the next street and returned after ten minutes, explaining that Tucker was eaten alive by two chimeras that later killed each other.

Isaac noted, "We must seek for any evidence of presidential involvement in this betrayal. I'll contact our spy in Ishval and she'll help us. She has a special parabolic mic to hear through walls and from a long distance for up to half a kilometer. King Bradley will visit the Ishavan capital next week to discuss their possible surrender. If we discover he really is a traitor, then Elsa should murder him using the Ishvalan sniper rifle, so it'll look like a successful assassination attempt."

Anna told Elsa, "We must know if you can you do it."

The elder cousin answered, "Yes, I can do it. Our squadron has always studied all types of sniper rifles and pistols in case of any situation where it is impossible to use our own. I agree with all of you, it's necessary to get rid of the threat. Now we should rest somewhere and then move on."


	3. The Ishval War (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The doctor said, ‘Ulcers should be treated as burns. All of you need a long rest to recover. As for you, Major, your prognosis is unfavorable: your sight is completely lost, even though the largest part of your eyes are intact. You should begin to study Braille. Unfortunately, we have educational materials only for our language.’"

The next day Anna called Olivier Mira Armstrong. _"Major General. I need to speak to you about something important… Yes, it's related to state security. The catacombs under your fort have tunnels crossing the border with Ishval. I'm afraid some enemies may enter them and try to blow you up… You are right, there also may be chimeras and other dangerous creatures hiding near your place… I agree your army cannot alone check the entire fort, so I thought Lieutenant General Grumman would help you. Unfortunately, according to the words of 'Deadly Sins' he and the President, alongside his own loyal subordinates and friends, such as Lieutenant General Raven and Major General_ _Halcrow, worked for them for years providing them cover. I'm looking forward to your cooperation and your resolution to this problem."_

***

Several days later Armstrong, Grumman, Raven, Halcrow, and their soldiers went down into the dungeons. Grumman offered to examine one of the tunnels. When they all stepped into it, Raven noticed two figures at the end of the passageway. One of them was Brigadier General Fessel arguing about something inaudible with a large muscular man wearing black pants, braces and straps across his chest. This man occupied most of the tunnel opening and held in his hands a heavy machine gun. Around him were items resembling explosives.

Within a moment, there were shots and Fessel fell. Olivier said, "This prevented me from having to dirty my blade with his blood." After that, she drew a Transmutation Array on the earth leading to the decomposition of the stranger and his weapons into basic elements of the periodic table. 

Halcrow began to thank her but felt the pistol against his head. He wanted to ask what that was about when he noticed he and the other officers except Olivier were surrounded by their own soldiers and the Briggs’ staff.

"'Welcome to my parlor,' said the spider to the fly," commented Armstrong. "I always tried to lure you all in one place. Finally, I did it. You are accused of harassment, treason, and aiding and abetting the enemy. You spent years helping the terrorists 'Deadly sins', giving them important information and documents for their members. They confirmed it themselves."

Armstrong came closer to the top brass and continued, "Your secret financial books showed the money you spent on these radicals and for the silence of your subordinates, in addition to the sums obtained from selling shoddy weapons and poor quality uniforms. Your colleague Mr. Oaken told me everything about it after I tore out his fingernails with my pliers. Now yours and my soldiers will slowly pierce you with their knives and bayonets until you bleed to death."

When the officers tried to object, saying they were valuable to the President, and he would execute Olivier and her staff for treason along with insubordination, she responded it was one more piece of evidence for Major Mustang’s hunch about King Bradley's own betrayal, and Elsa Hawkeye would shoot him like a mad dog.

After the execution, Olivier and the soldiers returned to the main building.

***

Anna and her subordinates were ambushed on the street. Enemies were around them and in the buildings. Anna instantly created a circular wall with plenty of long ice spikes in all directions to kill the attackers surrounding her group, to hurt shooters hidden by the windows, and to protect her and her soldiers from the shots.

In a moment she saw the grenades that were thrown towards her. Anna managed to freeze some, but unfortunately not all of them. Several of them blew up and destroyed her ice. She heard a bang, saw a blinding flash and smelled a strong odor of garlic. Anna tried to tell everyone to get out. However, it wasn't possible due to her shock. She knew her group was exposed to mustard gas which would cause severe damage if it wasn't treated in time.

Fifteen seconds after the attack on her her hearing was completely restored, but her vision was only partially recovered. Anna cleaned the skin of her squad with water along with their clothes. She whispered because of dryness and burning in the nose and throat, "I know a clinic two streets away which might help us." Anna found a walkie-talkie and found her way by memory while they slowly walked, suffering from pain. She felt her eyes begin to become blind and her skin burning.

When Anna and her subordinates entered the hospital, the receptionist started asking, "How can I…" but suddenly stopped noticing the Amestrian uniform. Anna knew they needed every second so she waved her hands slightly and the temperature decreased. "Please help us," one of Anna's soldiers tried to say, but he only made a groan.

The receptionist noticed small oily droplets on their uniforms and immediately dialed the doctors, saying it was urgent,in smaller voice telling them to bring chemical protection suits. In two minutes medical personnel arrived and escorted the victims to a separate room. The soldier's' skin and uniform were treated with the polydegassing formula. Their eyes and noses were washed with water. Anna and her staff rinsed their mouths and throats. Blisters were opened and treated with chloramine soaked bandages.

The doctor said, "Ulcers should be treated as burns. All of you need a long rest to recover. As for you, Major, your prognosis is unfavorable: your sight is completely lost, even though the largest part of your eyes are intact. You should begin to study Braille. Unfortunately, we have educational materials only for our language."

Elsa noticed then that Anna hadn't been in touch for twenty minutes after the scheduled time and tried to reach her using her own walkie-talkie. Finally, Anna answered and explained that her group was attacked and they were in the hospital near their route, so Elsa didn't need to wait for here and could directly perform the final part of their plan. Anna added that she had lost her vision and had severe skin damage.

***

Elsa decided to visit her cousin after doing what was necessary. She and her fireteam went to the roof of one of the highest buildings near the Amestrian embassy, where she met Kristoff and Isaac along with an old one-eyed dark-skinned woman. "This is Elder Shan. Our Ishvalan spy I've talked about. She agreed to help us with our threat neutralization and also suggested assassinating Sultana Jafara because of her horrible politics. We should begin our actions," said Isaac, then pointed to the Ishvalan sniper rifles lying next to him.

Shan gave Kristoff her parabolic mic with the headphones and showed him how to use it. Kristoff told the snipers to take the rifles from the floor and shoot only at his command. He saw two armored cars and several APCs came to the Amestrian embassy. Jafara and King Bradley alongside their soldiers got off them and entered the building, walking to the main conference room.

The President started his address. "You should surrender because we outnumber your army. You have already had serious damage in all areas of life due to the war and might have larger losses. Your country will be in ruins. Even your best warriors are nothing in comparison with our alchemists. Because this war was provoked by Xing to weaken us both you won't be imposed with any war reparations except your full cooperation with us." A fter that King Bradley gave the order to open fire.

Isaac eyed APCs shooting at the houses and into the people. He noticed a few tanks on the outskirts of town destroying the buildings.

Jafara objected, "You are overconfident. Do you forget how many of your soldiers have already been killed? Our guerrillas severely hurt your army. They could keep the conflict going due to a steady supply of munitions from the neighboring country of Aerugo. As for alchemists, they are all mortal. Alchemical power didn't help the Crimson Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee when he was blown up by a landmine. The Freezing Alchemist Anna Mustang and her staff will die in an hour after our ambush. If they even survive, they won't be suitable for a normal life. Do you remember your country is also seriously depleted and damaged by this war? We will fight against you, while we can."

King Bradley put his hand on the saber hilt and was warned by Sultana her killing would change nothing. He ended the negotiation by offering Jafara only one week to change her mind. After such a deadline, there would be no more Ishval, only a dead land.

When Sultana walked to the exit of the room after the President left it, Kristoff gave a signal raising his hand. The bullet flew right into Jafara's temple. The soldiers pointed their weapons at the window despite seeing no-one. Elsa said to move on and was interested only in immediately killing King Bradley after he came out of the building.

The president asked his subordinates to leave him alone for one important secret meeting with an ally. "We'll first watch this meeting and eavesdrop on the conversation. Only after that, we'll murder our ruler and maybe his ally," Kristoff said.

King Bradley walked away from the house and turned into an alley, where his son Selim joined him. Then they went to a dead end and knocked three times. In a moment the door in the wall opened, and after Bradleys entered, it closed.

"Why is the President's son here? Will he participate in the meeting alongside his father?" wondered Sven. He heard a bald fat man in a brown t-shirt and pants asking them to prove their identities by demonstrating the mark. The president told him to show his own tattoo. The stranger stuck out his tongue, then King Bradley took off his eye patch and Selim showed the backside of his ear. All of them were marked with the Ouroboros symbol.

King Bradley pulled the documents out of his pocket and handed them over to his contact. He said that the preparation was practically over. Selim smiled and pressed the button on the remote control, which was hidden in his sleeve. 

Kristoff registered a chain of explosions in various parts of the town. Because of the resulting panic and screams, he ordered an immediate fire. Three shots were simultaneously made. All of the participants of the meeting fell dead. Elsa asked, "What are we going to do next?"

Sven watched as King Bradley's subordinates began searching their commanding officer. They found several people who would claim the Amestrian ruler had been assassinated and that they knew where the body was. Soldiers came and carried the President's and his son's bodies to the car and called the HQ.

Isaac answered, "We should visit Major Mustang and then congratulate the new President, Philip Gargantos Armstrong. Now as the highest-ranking officer he is the head of state, because under the law of wartime elections are not held."

Sven clapped his hands and turned a part of the roof into a painted Ouroboros to draw the attention of "Deadly Sins". He thought it might help in the search for the people associated with them. When everyone who was on the roof descended, they heard the radio announcement that Princess Jasmine, the daughter of Jafara, had become the new Sultana. She had immediately proposed a peace agreement with the new Amestrian President Olivier Mira Armstrong, whose father gave her his power by his first decree, as she was better suited to run the country.

***

When Anna's colleagues visited her and her staff, she said recovery would be within several weeks. Anna requested them to bring her Amestrian Braille learning materials.

***

When the Amestrian army returned home, there was a victory ceremony. The President paid respect to the fallen soldiers and officers. "They bravely fought for our country to protect it and their families from the enemy. We should always remember their feat. I'll order for a monument to be built dedicated to them. Their reward is posthumous promotion by two ranks and the eternal memory of them."

Olivier continued her tribute, "We also won't forget the living. They risked their lives, so others can live peacefully. Unfortunately, we had to battle not only the external foe but many traitors within. They were in all military levels, including the highest. However, we exposed them and destroyed them. Thus you can sleep well not worrying about someone wanting to hurt you and your loved ones. When I call you, you should come to the scene and receive your medals and in most cases your promotion." She began to list awards for her personnel, commenting on their achievements. It was a long process.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you are solely among non-alchemists, who came through the war using only your knife and no firearms. Besides that, you discovered the last minor member of the radical group "Deadly Sins" planning a terrorist attack, whilst pretending to be your wife. She tried to kill you with a dagger, but your combat skills were superior. You interrogated her and was given a nickname and a description of the leader of this dangerous cult: a dark-skinned white-hair Ishvalan known as Father or Scar, with a large, pale X-shaped scar on his forehead and with a conspicuous and intricate alchemical tattoo on his right arm. We need to find and eliminate him and anyone who supported him."

The Metal Alchemist Giolio Comanche commented, "This man was a radical with whom I fought ten years ago. Scar alchemically canceled the transformation of his blood, broke all my weapons created from the nearest lampposts, and severely damaged my left leg, which was later forcefully replaced with automail. I left him such a scar before he escaped."

"Lieutenant Colonel Bjorgan, despite that fact that you are the youngest military officer, you fought excellently. Without your help, it would be difficult to deal with the internal threat. You and your friends were able to identify it and sort out the problem. You got useful information that helped us in the war. Your combat, tactical and strategic skills are well known, so there is a special mission for you: try to locate and destroy Father and anyone who he's involved with. General Mustang will wait for the results to be reported in a year and a half. She will recover soon. Given her perfect military service, her very serious permanent injury, and the fact that we don't have almost any senior officers at the moment, I gave her so huge a promotion."

"First Lieutenant Elsa Hawkeye, you with your team did a great job as the snipers, shooting a lot of enemies. I hope you continue to be our firepower support. I'm not planning to punish you and General Mustang for your relationship. On the contrary, I congratulate both of you due to your decision to reveal your feelings to each other and hope you'll be happy together. When you are going to marry, remember to invite all of your colleagues. Regarding her state -- from this moment you are her bodyguard and secretary."


	4. The Return of the Prodigal Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna pointed in the direction of the visitor's chair. "Sit, put your bag on the floor, and give me your version of what happened during your task. A lot of rumours are circulating, but it's interesting to know the truth behind them. Let's begin with the death of the famous priest, Father Cornello, who turned out to be a crook."

**The present time (part two)**

Elsa phoned Anna. " _ The Bjorgman Brothers have returned. _ "

Anna told her, " _ Ask them to come right to me. _ " She heard footsteps in the corridor and raised her head from her paperwork. Kristoff knocked on the door of her office. Anna said, "You can come in."

She heard his steps and the rustle of his fabric bag. Kristoff went to the table and reported, "According to the presidential order, Lieutenant Colonel Bjorgman has arrived to report on the accomplished mission."

Anna pointed in the direction of the visitor's chair, "Sit, put your bag on the floor, and give me your version of what happened during your task. A lot of rumours are circulating, but it's interesting to know the truth behind them. Let's begin with the death of the famous priest, Father Cornello, who turned out to be a crook."

"There was gossip about divine miracles in the small desert town of Reole in Eastern Amestris, where people worship their religious leader's godlike power,” Sven began his story. When I arrived, I watched his performance. He was breaking the alchemical laws by creating things out of thin air and making three apples from one. Before he did any of this, he briefly touched his fingertips together like several alchemists. His ring had a stone similar to the creation of my father."

"I assume it wasn't a genuine Philosopher's Stone, because 'Deadly Sins' would use it for themselves immediately," commented Anna.

Kristoff said, "It was a prototype. I asked people about any massacres nearby. They recalled that ten years ago one took place between this priest's followers and their opponents. Cornello was seen near it alongside a woman in a black dress and high-heel boots. She had long, dark wavy hair and a tattoo on her elbow in the form of a snake biting its tail. Witnesses had watched how such a stone appeared in the Father's hand. The woman commented that the first phase of their plan was completed and now they need to test the result before the start of the real project. The Father clapped his hands and one building transformed into his church."

Anna noted, "It looks like she was the same person who tried to kill Captain Hughes."

Kristoff agreed and continued, "The priest was a dangerous enemy. I decided to trick him by pretending I wanted to join his church. I was invited to his office to discuss this decision. When he began to talk, I alchemically destroyed both his hands and cauterized his wounds, because he should be kept alive to confess his fraud. I blocked the door by transmuting it into solid bronze. I ordered this conman to publicly admit his crime if he didn't want to die a slow, painful death and turned on his radio transmitter for this purpose."

Anna told Kristoff, "It was over the top to create a giant hand from the walls that threw him out the window and then strangled him in front of the crowd."

Kristoff shrugged, "Maybe. Nevertheless, it was necessary to demonstrate to the people that there will be a punishment for such behaviour."

Anna asked the Bjorgman Brothers, "Regarding the next event, do you know the penalty for the creation of gold by alchemy?"

Sven said, "Yes. It is a fine equal to three times the value of the produced gold. It has nothing to do with me. Technically, it wasn't even gold."

"_Technically_ is a weasel word. The contract between you and Mr. Yoki claimed you bought his town of Youswell in exchange for five heavy carriages containing gold. How can you explain the contradiction between your words and this transaction?" argued Anna.

Kristoff commented, "There isn't any contradiction. In advance, I turned the top layer of coal and ore in said wagons into modified fool's gold: pyrite mixed with brass. It fooled him, pardon my pun. As you know, ore pieces may have gold inside them. Thus, I told him the truth. I did all of this to help the town’s citizens, suffering from Yoki's high taxes. Also, they heard and saw his agreement with a man very similar to Scar. When Yoki fulfilled his part of the deal, I transmuted the earth under him into fetters, so that people could take their revenge on him unhindered. When I left the town, I could still hear his screams."

Anna continued her questions: "Am I right that the assassinations of Xingese Emperor Chi-Fu and Drachman President Nicholas II Romanov were your work imitating the style of 'Deadly Sins?' I assume it was done to get their attention and make it easier for you to find their leader."

"Yes. Regarding Nicolas, he was an acceptable target given that his policies are very harmful to his country, and his sponsorship of companies and people connected to radicals. Using official information I found out the schedule of his train, then created a barricade  far ahead on the rails to stop it. I went to his carriage. The rhetoric of 'Deadly Sins' and the threat of destroying the train with alchemy persuaded him to give his post to his daughter, who was the  Drachman  vice-president, because she is innocent and her decisions were wiser than his. After Nicolas did this, I threw him out of the truck, put him on his knees and executed him with a shot to the back of his head," answered Kristoff.

Anna noted, "Owing to your attack, Anastasia Romanova came to power and then significantly improved Drachman domestic and foreign policy. You’ve told me nothing about  Chi-Fu ."

"It was said frequently that he liaised numerous times with the foreigner, Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles, who looked like Scar. To check such gossip, I became a waiter in a gala dinner which this man and the Xingese Emperor were planning to visit. My suspicion was confirmed. I changed sugar into lead acetate in the drinks and dishes for these two people. Chi-Fu complained of acute deterioration and was taken away by his entourage," said Kristoff.

He stopped for a moment, remembering what happened next, and continued, "Unfortunately, Scar was in a position to destroy practically all poison using Alkahestry by the end of the event. He asked me to step out of the room and then started the fight with me. Despite that fact that Scar was severely weakened by poisoning, he almost ruined my artificial arm and leg. I gave him a deadly wound in his neck with my standard military knife. I turned his body into stone, cut his head as the proof of his death and the total elimination of 'Deadly Sins', and put it in my bag."

Sven said, "I visited Olaf so he could examine my prostheses. He found no damage and told me, 'Next time you break your automail limb, I'll rip it off and hit your head with it!' I still hope it's just a joke."

Anna concluded, "And when you finished with your mechanic, you came here. Princess Fa Mulan became The Empress of Xing as the oldest among Emperor's legitimate children. We hope her reign will surpass her predecessor's. I am pleased there are no more members and associates of this terrorist group. You will be awarded with a promotion by one rank and a medal. One more thing. As any State Alchemist, you are required to submit your annual assessment report." Anna pulled her pocket watch from her drawer, gently removed the glass from its face, touched its hands and said, "Now it's 5 PM. Elsa should have said document by 10 PM today. Five hours are more than enough to write it. You are dismissed. Rest and start your new task."  



End file.
